Summer Vacation
The is one of the seven armed cruise ships belonging to the Winchell family.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 2 Design The Summer Vacation is a giant majestic cruise ship, comparable to the perfect and luxurious (at least outwardly) Scarlet Princess. However, unlike the disguised cruiser, the Summer Vacation does not conceal its weaponry, sporting several gigantic cannons and the Gatling guns of a close-in weapon system.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 1 Technology The Summer Vacation is an armed cruise ship. Unlike disguised cruisers, which are military ships that lure in pirates by feigning weakness by looking like a cruise ship, an armed cruise ship is a real cruise ship with military weapons added on. Its weaponry has the goal of intimidating pirates into staying away, so it makes no attempt to hide it. The Summer Vacation is armed with several giant cannons, gatling guns for a close-in weapon system, various missilesHeavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 12 and heavy machine gun turrets.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 15 The cannons of the ship are 50cm which, while superior to the 46cm cannons some had in the past, are still far off from an Object's weapons. In order to manage damage control, the ship has a unique float structure, so it is sturdier than an average heavy cruiser. The entire outer shell is covered with small, honeycomb-like air tanks. In addition to acting as a simple float, it also reduces the effectiveness of chemical warheads that make use of the Munroe effect or metal jets. The Summer Vacation has several wired kites. These kites use a camera and communication cable to check on the state of the battle from a position higher than the ship. Since they are cheap, they can be immediately replaced if one is shot down by anti-air lasers. It costs 200,000 euros to run one armed cruise ship for a full day, so only the Winchell family, the Vanderbilt family and other top-level noble families can afford to own an armed cruise ship. Background The Summer Vacation was originally a birthday present for one of Heivia's little sisters, but she grew sick of it and now the family maids ride around on it. The family turns a blind eye to this since if you don’t use machines periodically, they’ll break down. Chronology Dominion 70% The Summer Vacation was near the New Caledonia District when its crew received news of the 37th's difficult battle with the Ame-no-Uzume. Desiring to support their master Heivia, the ship changed its course and attacked the Ame-no-Uzume's maintenance base, forcing the Object to retreat from its battle with the Baby Magnum. The ship's bombardment and landing operation destroyed 70% of the support unit, but they had to retreat when the Object drew near. In the attack the maids stole several classified documents, which they offered to the 37th after meeting with the Scarlet Princess. Afterwards, when the 37th's landing group including Heivia was cornered by the Ame-no-Uzume's laser bombardment in one of the tankers of the ship graveyard near the enemy's base, the Summer Vacation left the 37th's fleet and drew the attention of the Object to itself by destroying one of its tuning fork torpedoes. They also shot at the soldiers near the tanker to open a path for Heivia and the others to escape. The Summer Vacation had its back badly damaged by the Ame-no-Uzume, but the Baby Magnum managed to prevent its sinking by engaging the enemy Object in combat. The Summer Vacation then proceeded to go along Quenser and Mariage's plans. Ultimately, the Ame-no-Uzume was destroyed by sabotaging its Bamboo Pipe with lemon and milk from the Summer Vacation's reserves. References Category:Vehicles Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:Ships